


【K痒】Quarrel.（PWP注意.）

by AYUUU



Category: BILIBILI 游戏区UP
Genre: M/M, k局 k痒
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AYUUU/pseuds/AYUUU
Summary: 为车而车，二次补档.





	【K痒】Quarrel.（PWP注意.）

**Author's Note:**

> 有生之年等到了K痒复合！我！！艰难复键！！  
> 请勿上升真人，大家就圈地自萌，看着图个乐呵就好，也不要去理会那些杠精.  
> 然后这是一辆很渣的婚车.没有剧情.慎点.

他们两个又吵起来了。

都是正常的大男人，再怎么说也不可能只用嘴炮泄气。

于是此时的KB恶狠狠地盯着痒局长，拽起他的领子，把他揪起来，压在门板上。一连串的动作做完，他却突然不知道还要怎么做才好，尴尬了几秒，直到痒局长抓着手臂把他推出去才反应过来。

至于痒局长又在他耳边吵了些什么，他不清楚。只知道自己有多想让眼前的人赶快闭上嘴，消停一会儿的好。顺理成章地，所做所想。他快步走上前去，双手摁紧对方的肩膀，没等他再张嘴说什么，便冲着嘴唇咬了上去。

牙尖在唇上反复磨蹭，就像野犬分尸捕食到的猎物一样。这根本就不是吻，而是一个满载愤怒和威胁意味的惩罚。KB 放开他，留意了一下他嘴唇上的破皮和淡淡的血痕，说：“你好吵啊。”

“卧槽KB你属狗啊。”痒局长下意识地舔了舔嘴上的血迹，完全无视他之前嫌弃的话。

KB心下不快，深吸一口气，扳过局长的下巴狠狠吻上去。颇有技巧地勾起对方的舌，强迫它与自己的缠绕。再细细扫过牙床和上颚，搅着多余的唾液，来不及吞咽的就顺着发红的嘴角流下来，流过脖颈优美的弧线，流进他的白色衬衫里，然后消失不见。

痒局长却始终无法咬下牙齿来结束这个让他窒息难过甚至头脑发晕的吻。

暂缓，KB松口让他喘口气，一只手松开肩膀覆上他的眼睛，另一只制止他用力挣扎的手。

“你他妈少给我动。”说完，他用制止对方的那只手胡乱地解开了两道扣子，顺着刚才那滴唾液滑下的痕迹，含起他胸口的圆点，厮磨打转，把周围舔得满是晶亮亮的水光。

痒局长悄悄叹一口气，像是无奈又失望的样子。然后咬紧牙齿，尽量不发出什么奇怪的声音。

-

大片的肌肤暴露在空气里的时候，他的身体微微颤抖了一下。KB的手指还在他的后面肆意搅弄着，虽然也不是第一次了，但他略有几分粗暴的行径让局长觉得格外难熬。

他依旧不发出一点声音，最多只是呼吸频率上升而已。

KB撩起他衬衫的大部分，死宅长时间不见阳光的白皙皮肤与他身后的棕黑门板相映，扎眼得很。

轻轻掐一把他腰上的肉，他没反应；手指流连在他的颈窝，他没反应；下身再加进一根手指，他还没反应。两人就这样在沉默中互相挑战着对方的极限。

他捅进去的时候没有任何象征性的预兆，没有被充分润滑的甬道艰难地承受着巨物的推进。是KB喜欢的后背位，进入的深度让局长觉得就像是没有尽头的痛苦。他背对着KB，紧紧咬住下唇，就算是额头疼出冷汗来也不吭一声。

全部进来的时候局长松了一口气，本以为差不多就到此结束了，没想到好不容易进来的东西又被对方轻易地抽了出去。他被KB用一只手压在门板上，另一只手不知去了哪里。

他听着身后瓶盖开启的声音，近乎惊恐地瞪大了眼睛。

KB示意他跪趴在地板上，他内心挣扎了一会儿，觉得还是听话比较好。冰凉的液体从细长的瓶口流出，是刚刚阳阳来时开的那瓶桃红葡萄酒。KB 凝视着透明玻璃瓶与穴口结合的部分，色气又令人兴奋。

局长觉得刚才被KB咬出血的嘴唇此时又有了新的伤口。他快要抑制不住声音的发出，从咽喉传来的条件反射在效应体现前就要被强行制止。逐渐适应液体流进与瓶口的温度后，他才敢小心翼翼地长舒一口气。

同样的人体机能，身体遭到恶劣侵犯的感觉传达到脑神经，反馈在泪腺上。痒局长此时看不清眼前门板上的任何一条花纹，冰冷的刺激使后穴不停瑟缩，痛苦与羞耻交织而成的诡异快感让他绷紧了身体。

这还不够。KB拿下酒瓶，就着还没来得及流出的酒液将它们捣回去。另一面他将手指伸入对方咬得血红的嘴唇，撬开他负隅顽抗的牙关，逼迫他发出声音。甚至没有给他任何的反应时间，刚开始就大开大合地来回操弄，让他浑身颤抖，腰软得像一滩水，全身的力量都交付于身后交合处的一点上，也好让自己进得更深。

浅粉色的酒液在剧烈的动作下化作一团泡沫，连同他肠道分泌的液体，抽送之间粘在翻出的软肉上。他无力的攥紧双手，口腔被人撑开，不经意间泄出一声嘶哑的呻吟。

这让KB突觉心情大好。像是幼儿园赢了剪刀石头布的小孩，满心欢喜地向老师讨糖吃。他将局长修长的双腿分到最开，发狠般抽插起来，抽出大半再深深撞进，甚至干得他穴口发红。

完全不顾身下人的感受，并且他也不想去顾。

局长压着声音抽泣了几声。身后的绝顶快感和被人冷落的前端形成强烈的对比，他甚至能感受到酒液在甬道内翻涌，物什捣弄的节奏和变换着抽插的角度。直到某一次挺入，惹得他双腿发抖，呻吟出声，完全没有被触碰过的阴茎就这么冲着地板发泄出来。他不住地喘息，被迫地承受着来自对方的攻击。

KB蹂躏着那一点，一下比一下用力。听着身下人再也无法抑制的喘息声，揽着腰把局长搂了起来，让他坐在自己的东西上。重力加持的作用下，局长感觉自己就像被肉刃贯穿一般，五脏六腑都在被顶压着。

KB轻轻吻上他玫红色的发丝，舔弄着小巧精致的耳廓，吹气般地说了句：“别哭啊局长，你被顶得不是很爽吗。”

难听又受用的荤话，KB在某种程度上也算是很擅长了。对待这种比自己还要口嫌体正直的死傲娇，这样的方式其实已经算是非常善意了。

白衬衫松松垮垮地挂在局长身上，有几处被汗浸湿，颇有分欲拒还迎的意味。发丝凌乱地贴在外露的肌肤上，异色的瞳孔被干到失去焦距，薄唇微张，吐出细细的喘息和呻吟。KB从没见过这样凌乱的局长，好像他的一切都因自己打乱了顺序。他觉得自己的肉棍又粗大几分，想要做到他显现出更加凌乱的样子来。

性器在对方的体内胡乱地搅动，把他的后穴塞得满满当当，几乎每一下都能碾过敏感的前列腺。局长的泪水流了满脸，虽然KB看不到，但也象征性的替他抹了抹脸颊。接着扣住他的腰，微微抬起一点，再松开手任由他跌坐回去，同时他的性器也向上顶弄。那另一只手也没闲着，好像是终于想起了被人遗忘的东西，在柱身上来回套弄撸动。没有几下，他又抽噎着射了出来。

局长不清楚自己究竟被他反复搞了多久，也不知道到底换了多少姿势，他只记得最后一次的时候房间里已经洒进了月光。KB笼罩在清冽的月光里，面庞竟生的几分冷峻。眼底浅浅的爱意被抹得一干二净，仿佛就像在冷漠的审视着他一样。然后不带一丝感情的，尽数发泄在了他的里面。微凉的精液冲刷着敏感的内壁，他却连一个破碎的呻吟声都无法发出，一点挣扎的动作都做不出来，鱼肉一般任人摆弄。

这场性爱简直太过难熬，从开始到被榨干最后一丝精力，痒局长一句话都没有说。他甚至不明白开始的理由，就被不由分说地干得乱七八糟。他昏睡过去前的最后一点记忆，定格在了KB将他拎起带去清理，满满一肚子的精液顺着腿根处流出许多的瞬间。

至于究竟是为何而开始的，可能KB最初也只是想让他闭上嘴而已吧。

END.


End file.
